The Snow can Sing
by MadOwlNekoCat
Summary: Ivan is a boy made from snow, living a quiet existence in a forever snowy forest in Russia. His life changes when he meets two magic detectives named Gilbert and Alfred. When they met it wasn't pretty, with many tears and a broken arm as a result, Ivan runs away deep into the forest the to cave he calls home. Positive that they hate him and that he's doomed to never have friends.
1. The Boy of Snow

_disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or little baby Russia, however much I would like too *pout*_

Ivan was a snow man, well to be more correct a snow child of about 12 years; he doesn't know how he came to be. He knows he's not normal though, Ivan watched the people who came into the forever snowy forest, he knows he's different. He always freezes, so to speak, when people come, because he noticed it scares people when he moves.

Everyday he wanders the forest, meeting with animals, and sometimes people, but today was special. Because it was Ivan's birthday, Ivan woke up and laughed, he was so excited. The animals always gave him nice things this day, last year at his 11th birthday some squirrels gave him acorns, and he got to play with the baby bear cubs. Some squirrels came down the trees and greeted Ivan, chattering happily.

"Happy birthday Ivan!" the gray mother squirrel said cheerily as she climbed up his coat to sit on his shoulder, the other squirrels followed her example and soon Ivan was covered with many squirming, furry bodies, all wishing him good birthday wishes.

"Thank you squirrels! I hope you are having a good day so far, Da?" he replied in a heavily accented voice, he petted the squirrels, and when all the greeting was aside, everyone sat down, and waited. Talking happily while they waited for the other animals to arrive, Ivan smiled held a brown baby squirrel with white markings, he petted her as he listened to the happy voices of the squirrels.

"Ivan! Guess what happened yesterday!?" a big black squirrel squealed gleefully, "I saw people! And they had a big bag and set up a big triangle thing!" he said excitedly, almost jumping up and down, "we should go see them!" by now the other animals have arrived, the deer, the rabbits, a lynx, the bears, moles, and many many birds. They all turned to the child of snow and he looked at their hopeful eyes, he opened his mouth.

"No." all the animals looked surprised then upset, he giggled, "I am just kidding, Da? I want to see too." All the animals looked at him in slight irritation, but they couldn't stay mad at him for long and they began to laugh with him.

After a looooong bit of giggles, snorting and laughing, everyone collected themselves and followed big black squirrel toward the triangular… err… uh… thing… yea… when they got there, there was two humans outside the tent. They all stopped moving and watched in fascination, as they two humans interacted, for many hadn't seen a human up close. Ivan watched, sad that he could not go over there, he wished too so badly, but they would be scared he was sure.

One had some gray thing on his face, in front of his sky blue eyes, he had blond hair and a strange bit that stuck up, he wore a heavy coat that hung open, and some red pants that matched, he also had heavy duty boots, he was holding a mug and laughing at something the other male had said. Said other male was strange looking to say the least, he had pure white hair, that matched the snow and of course Ivan, his skin was almost white, and his eyes were a glittering ruby red. They sparkled with mirth, as he laughed at his story, he wore a blue coat, and green cargo pants, also with heavy duty boots.

"And then Arthur was l-like, ahahahahahahaha, o-oh I'm sorry and he walked of awkwardly while Yao, glared after him" the white haired man also had an accent, but different from Ivan's.

"Are you se-serious!? Ohmygod! Ahahahahahahaha Arthur… he… ahahahaha!" the blond haired man couldn't even finish what he was trying to say he was laughing so hard, in turn this caused Ivan to smile, it was nice to see people so happy. After a while they calmed down and got straight to business, they looked at their mugs, then looked back up at each other.

"So we're out here because their have been reports of a ghost? Right?" Blond haired man asked, the white haired one sighed.

"Alfred did you even read the report? Apparently it's a walking talking snowman" he replied irritably but there was a sparkle in his red eyes. Alfred blinked, and then blinked again; it took several blinks before he understood.

"Gilbert… your not serious are you?" he asked the man that was apparently named Gilbert, Gilbert nodded, "Dude! How does that even happen!?" Gilbert shrugged. Ivan himself was frozen, with shock, what…? They were here for… him? Suddenly Ivan was afraid, what if they killed him? He'd seen animals kill each other and it had been scary, the animals promised to not ever kill in front of him again, because the poor snow child had gotten nightmares for weeks.

He backed up and stepped on a mole, it gave a loud squeal, everything exploded into action, the animals all bolted everywhere, the two men jumped up and headed towards the sound. They pulled back the branches and twigs to reveal, a terrified child made of snow, Alfred and Gilbert couldn't believe their eyes, the child backed up slowly, tears of snow rolled down his face and joined the powder below his feet. He whipped them away, still backing up, the two men where staring at him, they were… scared of him…

Ivan turned and ran through the trees, his feet pounding against the snowy forest floor, he could hear them pursuing him. Calling to him, telling him to stop running, that they weren't going to hurt him but Ivan wasn't listening he was scared. He felt something grab his arm and pull him to a halt, he was whipped around and forced to face the blond haired man… Alfred if he remembered correctly.

Ivan struggled to get out of his grip, his tears of snow flowing freely now, the man tried to calm him, but Ivan would have none of it.

"Kid calm down! It's alright we're not going to hurt you, its ok," a continuous stream of comforting words poured out of Alfred's mouth, until eventually Ivan gave up, tears still rolling down his face and breath coming heavily.

"Geez… he's a tough kid." Gilbert said quietly, he went up to Ivan, who whined and tried to pull from the Americans grip again, "Hey hey it's alright, we're not going to hurt you… my name is Gilbert, who are you." He patted the snow child on the head, to try and comfort him.

"I am Ivan…" he said, looking at the snow, his hair tilted to cover his eyes as he looked down, a few more tears fell but they stopped soon, Gilbert reached out to him but he flinched away. Gilbert lowered his hand, oh yea… he remembered from the report that the 'victims' said that the snow man had attacked them but they were able to get it away with a few kicks, or punches or whatever, poor kid must not have good experience with people.

"Well Ivan, how about you tell us about yourself?" Ivan looked up at Gilbert then, his eyes white and wide with surprise, "how about you start with your hobbies?" the snow boy tilted his head in confusion, he chuckled "I mean, what do you like to do?" The kid brightened up a bit.

"Well I like to play with the animals; they are nice, they tell me stories and play with me. Last year on my birthday they gave me acorns! And I got to play with the bear cubs! They were so fluffy and warm, they called me Vanya because they could not say my name properly, I also like to watch the people that come in here but they are scared of me so I try really hard not to move. But it's hard and sometimes they hit me. I also like to sing to the little baby animals at night to help them sleep, the parents always ask me too and I like it." The kid had brightened up considerably during his talk about the things he did in the day.

"The baby bears called you Vanya..? Bears can't talk!" The startled American exclaimed, his grip tightening without his meaning to.

"Yes they can! They talk to me all the time!" Ivan teared up again, "stop it! That hurts!" When the American didn't let go, Ivan started to cry again, he tried to pull his arm away.

"Let go of me!" Ivan gripped Alfred's arm in both hands and twisted sharply, the American screamed when the bone snapped, he let go of the snow child and gripped his arm. Gilbert watched his mouth hanging open, the kid had snapped Alfred's arm no issue, and he looked at Ivan who was sobbing now. He didn't think the kid meant to, so he reached out to him but the boy flinched from him again, and ran away, kicking up snow as he dashed through the woods, his tears dripping down his face.

He didn't mean too, but now they were mad at him, they didn't like him. Ivan cried and fell against a tree, he had hoped to make new friends but now he couldn't anymore. They probably hated him, Ivan punched the tree in frustration, and it shattered when he hit it.

Ivan looked at his glittering white hands, why was he so strong? Why did he hurt people? When Alfred screamed it reminded him of the time he accidently broke, the leg of a man with longish brown hair and blue eyes. He didn't mean too, he was giving him a hug, but he squeezed too hard and snapped his leg. His friend with a weird thing on his face like Alfred's hit him with a fallen tree branch, to make him go away, his shoulder had fallen apart but enough of it had remained so that his arm stayed on.

It had taken a bit over a month for his shoulder to reform, and it hurt so much. Ivan cried, as he walked to his cave. Now he would never have friends, Alfred and Gilbert probably hated him; he laid down on his bed of leaves and slept fitfully. The animals curling around him to try and comfort him, they decided to give him his presents when he woke.

Gilbert watched the kid run off, he felt bad for him but Alfred needed a hand. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Arthur, we need you to come here. Something to do with magic is going on." He paused as Arthur on the other side talked, "Yea the snow man is real except he's just a kid. Alfred accidently squeezed his arm too hard and the kid broke Alfred's arm." He was interrupted by some angry yelling, "Look I don't think the kid meant to, he's only 11 or 12 by the looks of it, and you could see that he was scared."

He paused again as the voice said something in a calmer manner, "Yea yea, we need you here; we should have taken you with us in the first place, blah blah blah, I get it. Just come now? I got some pictures of the kid and I want you to see them, ok? Ok bye see you soon" he turned off the phone and hauled Alfred to his feet.

"Don't worry; eyebrows will be here in a few days, meanwhile let's get you set up! Lucky you that I'm a doctor, eh?" Gilbert smirked, as he hit Alfred on the back, Alfred glared at him and mumbled angrily about snow and how much he hated it. Gilbert sighed, he hoped Alfred wouldn't be too angry with the kid, he didn't think it was the kid's fault. They trudged through the snow back to their camp, the forest silent and the two men made their way to the tent. It was as if the forest was holding their breath, laying in wait for something. The German male, couldn't even begin to fathom what, but he hoped that they would be able to handle it.

_author's note:_

_well I dunno it just came to me! don't worry I wont neglect my other stories ok!? so no panicking. yes Ivan's tears are also snow, and yes he is able to take off his scarf and coat. he does have a shirt, pants and underwear. he's just never thought to try it. he also has all the proper anatomy except he doesn't have to eat, it's more of a I'll eat for fun. and lets seeeeeee... ah yes! I figured that I should share this with you guys since A) it's adorable and B) its REALLY adorable and C) there are so many Russia is a terrible person fanfictions out there that I should show you that he's not terrible really just confused or scared. well! be seeing you around!_

_-Ches _


	2. The West Wind

_disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. _

"Gregori! Gregori stop please!" the child laughed, he patted the deer's face, and when the deer stopped he gave him a hug, "thank you Gregori, for trying to cheer me up," the snow child let go of the buck and looked up at him, "what do you have planned my friend?"

"Well… in light of earlier events we've decided to give you your gifts early," the deer whispered gently to the snow child, for he was a gentle deer and cared for Ivan deeply, for the boy had saved him from a hunter a while back. Since then the two grew extremely close, the deer often slept with Ivan nowadays, and they always had long walks talking happily. They often times fell on the snowy ground laughing, as one always does with their best friend, now the snow child with lighting up with joy.

"Really Gregori!? Thank you everyone!" the boy exclaimed joyfully and pulled some rabbits, squirrels and moles into a back hug, "thank you so much!" His face split into a huge smile, and all the animals felt such warmth to the boy, they all loved him dearly.

"Here I found this near the houses on the other side of the forest," Gregori pushed towards him a big fluffy blanket, Ivan petted the blanket, his glittering hands stroking the design on the blanket. It was forest animals, there where a few rabbits, moles, squirrels, and best of all in the middle, stood a great proud buck.

"This…" Ivan hugged the blanket close, trembling, "its perfect…" he looked up at the animals, tears streaming down his face but he wore a huge smile, the animals were at first alarmed but they quickly figured out that they were happy tears. They all crowded around him, as he hugged the blanket close, the cave was full of happy noises as they celebrated the birthday of the snow child.

Meanwhile at the camp where Gilbert and Alfred were, Alfred had been all handled and his arm was in a cast. He drank his coffee, still a bit upset over the whole arm thing, Gilbert understood but the kid was obviously upset, no his name was Ivan not 'the kid' Gilbert had wanted to set out after the boy, but he didn't want to scare him. And have another accident, he looked at the moping Alfred, no another accident would not go well with Alfred who apparently didn't like Ivan very much.

"Dude bears can't talk right?" Alfred asked grumpily, Gilbert looked at him, he was still on the whole animals talking thing? THEY HAD SEEN DRAGONS FOR PETESAKE AND HE WAS STUCK ON TALKING BEARS!? Of course he didn't voice this out loud however much he would have liked to.

"Dude… has it ever occurred to you that maybe he can talk to animals? Maybe their talking normally and he just understands them? And they talk." Gilbert pointed out, just a little fed up with the idiot he called co-worker.

"Oh. That makes sense." Alfred relented a bit, but still stubbornly_, geez what the heck man loosen up like seriously. You hang out with a guy that does magic; you investigate magic so why does talking animals freak you out? Why are you even surprised I mean like come on. _Gilbert set up a fire so they could roast some hotdogs and stuff, make smores since the American always insisted upon it. The German man shook his head as he pulled out the food supplies, he set out the buns, hotdogs, ketchup, mustard, chocolate, marshmallows, graham crackers, and other assorted food items.

They sat in silence as they cooked their food, both thinking of the child of snow, both worried about him but in slightly different aspects. Gilbert was worrying for the kid, if Ivan was alright, if he had enough to eat, if he even had to eat. Alfred worried about the kid, if he meant to break his arm, how much damage he could do, and the like. It was obvious that they weren't on the same page.

Gilberts eyes darted to the forest every once in a while, he certainly liked the kid, he didn't seem so bad, sure he broke Alfred's arm but that was Alfred's fault. The kid was obviously upset about it, and he had been so sweet, talking about the animals, how they celebrated his last birthday. Idly he wondered if it was Ivan's birthday today, he hoped not, not a very good way to celebrate your birthday. Even if he did get to meet the awesome him, the whole arm breaking and crying probably wasn't awesome at all for the guy.

The German sighed and set his hand on his palm while he ate is food and pondered the snow child, Alfred was scarfing his food as usually albeit slower then usual because of the broken arm but he didn't let that stop him. In fact he seemed to try and eat faster because of it, Gilbert smirked as the American proceeded to get food ALL over his face, the table, his hands, and he laughed a bit. Alfred glared.

"What are you laughing at, dipwad?" Alfred snapped, at the laughing man across from him.

"Your face, Mr-I'm-scared-of-talking-bears."

"Oh yea! Well your scared of you own basement!"

"You don't even know what kind of creepy shit west does down there." Gilbert shuddered as he remembered the things he'd seen down there.

"Fine. I'll give you that. But STILL." Alfred huffed, "jackass."

"Floozy."

"Dumbass."

"Fag!"

'Nazi!" at this point both of the men were on their feet, anger in their eyes; they almost lunged at each other when Alfred's phone rang. Gilbert sat and rolled his eyes, gesturing for Alfred to pick up. Alfred groaned, and picked the phone up with his good arm fumbling a bit.

"Hey Arth-"

"Don't hey Arthur me. What do you think your doing?" Arthur snapped over the phone, he was had finished packing and would be on a plane to Russia in the morrow, meanwhile he drank some tea. Arthur sighed as he listened to his friend rant a bunch of excuses to him; he sat his cup down, and did a bit of paper work while he waited for the blond to shut up.

"And he- HEY are you even listening!?" Alfred demanded crossly, ah the blond American was getting smarter, Arthur set down his pen.

"Course I am, love, you were blabbering on about your excuses for fighting with Gilbert, when you should be getting along so you can solve this case relatively unscathed. Unlike the last case, hm? Am I correct?" Arthur stated calmly while he smirked into his tea.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! And you know it's kinda rude to magically spy on people." Alfred retorted loudly, seemed he didn't have another setting, except louder.

"But if I didn't you two would get into all kinds of trouble, and we cannot have that happening. Again." Arthur calmly cancelled out the accusation with common sense; _I mean seriously leave them alone for a few days and their already in trouble. What would they do without me? Oh that's right, die._

"Besides if I didn't 'spy' on you, so to speak, then you and Gilbert would be dead at least twelve times over." Arthur heard a huff, tinny sounding through his old phone, as Alfred finally relented, "now, no more fighting. Don't confront the child again until I get there but do set up cameras. Would be useful, alright?"

"Yea yea whatever…" the American moped out loud. And with that they said their good byes and Arthur hung up the phone. Pushing back his chair, he stood up, body cracking from sitting on the black leather for so long, his feet gliding across the wood floors he went down the stairs to retrieve another cup of tea. It was going to be a long plane ride, he sighed when the phone rang, a _very _long plane ride indeed.

_author's note: aaahhh short chapter is short! sorry I'm not so great with the whole long chapters thing but I'll get better I promise! __moving right along! I need to add another character but I have no idea who. so! tell me who you would like to see! and also! thanks 2 people that reviewed! sorry I suck with names sometimes. but thanks! I tried to make snow Ivan adorable on purpose! also the person that agreed with me with the whole Russia doesn't get enough love thing. I THANK YOU FOR AGREEING WITH ME!_ _also, also, also, ah so much also was had that day. anyway, I'm so happy! _

_I am relatively new here (like way new) but I have 512 views on my other story In the Dark! well when I last checked (not even 5 minutes before I typed this) and 80 views on this story! and we haven't even barely made progress. so yea again short chapter is short, but I have short attention span and I **LOVE** cliff-hangers (unless they're done to me but I just like antagonizing people) and I figured you would want this soon! because lots of people really really really like this story. I have to admit it's nice but right after I finish writing I feel like my brain is filled with cotton balls, and I'm like: there done. they better like this I spent all week on it. _

_but you know, I love doing this, writing is quite fun, and feedback is always nice. **SO** review and stuff! I want to know what is in your minds! I would mind read you but I am waaayyy too lazy, so you gotta tell me kay? have a nice week!_

_-Ches _


End file.
